


Sorry

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Closure, F/M, First Love, Inspired by Music, Requited & Unrequited Love, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would always go back to her, when he got the guts to; this you figured out around the beginning of your budding relationship. However, you had hoped that since you never tried changing him, he would stay with you, but that is not to be.</p><p>So you arrive just when the passengers are on-board, but just before the train would leave, and wait, and hope that he sees.</p><p>(Old fic that I decided to fix up a bit. Decided to upload it here. Inspired by the song "Sorry," by Daughtry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

 

ＷＨＥＮ Ｉ ＳＡＹ Ｉ'Ｍ ＳＯＲＲＹ，

* * *

Saki；she's the girl Kida was in love with.

You already knew this way before the two of you started going out. Or, well, just honestly figured it out sometime in the beginning of it. And so, you also figured he would go back to her when he finally got the guts to.

But most of all, you were jealous and upset on how no matter what you did, _she_ was still on his mind.

It was like the more he fell for you, the more he loved her.

You just could not win with her. No matter what you did, you were unable to capture his heart fully.

And so you merely stood hopefully, and rather stupidly too as seeing that people were giving you weird looks, with a sign.

You just hoped that Kida will see it.

* * *

Guilty.

He felt guilty for leading the one girl that always forgave him, no matter what he did, on, but he couldn't help it. He still very much loved Saki and ended up going back to her because she was the only one who accepted him the way he is.

And yet didn't _**another**_ do the same? Didn't _**another**_ accept him completely and unconditionally? Didn't _**another**  _try not to change him and keep him the way he is? He chewed on his bottom lip nervously and looked outside of the train that he was currently situated in.

The train slowly started to move as it prepared itself for departure.

Slowly the world around him seemed to stop as his eyes widened and his heart throbbed at what he saw.

There stood the very girl who was feeling guilty about with a sorrowful smile. In her hands was a sign that was gripped so tightly in her hands that it looked as though she was afraid that it might fly away if she were to let go.

She was smiling, yes, but at the same time, she was crying with crystal clear tears dripping down her cheeks.

_'I believe in you, Kida.'_

Then, in an instant, time resumed it's normal pace as the train sped off before Kida could react.

As he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he placed a hand on the window. The girl next to him placed a hand on his arm. She looked at him curiously.

"Kida? Is something wrong?"

A light frown came across his lips, Izaya didn't tell her about **_her_**? How had she not seen her out there with that sign? No, better yet, _does_ she actually know about her?

His heart throbbed once more, just seeing her again after not seeing her since he broke up with her made him remember all the good times the two of them shared, and it _made his heart ache_ with torn feelings, before he took her hand into his and smiled.

"Nope~"

* * *

 

ＷＩＬＬ ＹＯＵ ＢＥＬＩＥＶＥ ＭＥ？

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like I said in the summary, this is an old fic, but I decided to upload it here. The summary on here is, obviously, quite different from the one on FF.Net.
> 
> The lyric-bit before and after the fic, those are what Kida had spoken to you – the reader – the night he broke up with you before he left because you wouldn't answer him, quickly enough at any rate. So. This is just the reader getting some kind of closure before Kida leaves you behind completely. Make sense? I had a better note earlier, but then my internet went on a fritz and it didn't save where I was at, and so, it was deleted.
> 
> Edit: 28/12/2015


End file.
